Aren Hightower
Aren Hightower Roleplayed by Marbelle Shrake Aren Ovie Hightower is a Welsh African wizard from Wales. His immediate family knows nothing of magic, even with the knowledge of the power that Aren possesses most still choose not to believe the wizarding world is real. Quick Info Aren is a Muggle-Born wizard born in Shirenewton, Monmouthshire during the summer of 2014 to Ekon Hightower and Lehana Bello. He moved to Hawaii with his mother when he was two and then moved back to Wales with his father when he was eight. His father Ekon is a strict disciplinarian, constantly finding a way to place a very heavy emphasis on how everyone should know right from wrong. He wasn't always fond on his father's firm hand. Trying to keep within his father's straight lines was difficult when he always demanded perfection. When he slacked off even a little by taking his time, or even missing a detail his father came down on him hard to remind never to make the same mistake twice. It was more traumatizing than anything else. He couldn't even find it in his heart to hate his father, instead he pitied the man. Something must have gone wrong at some point in his past that didn't want to acknowledge, it made Aren curious of what that buried secret was and whether or not he could find it. His mother Lehana was distant, she saw her children a few times a day to feed or cloth them, even so rarely made contact with them outside of those responsibilities, she was much less hands on than her partner. Aren and his sister Adalyn typically filled in where necessary looking after their younger siblings and making sure all of the chores were done to completion. It never occurred to Aren that his father was slowly turning him in a small version of the same tyrant that he was. Hearing his brother Cain and his sister Elin complaining about him hurt when he listened further to learn they weren't talking about their father. He'd try to adhere to his father's rules but not press those same expectation on his brother and sisters, he'd rather be their friend than an enemy. Aren struggled to not be as reclusive as his mother, he liked the quiet time being squirreled away somewhere in the house let him have. It was time to think, or dream, time to explore his own brain and the crazy things he could think up when he was all alone. He had more fun exploring all the old oddities he found in their ancient dwelling while looking for different places where he could be alone. They were items that were familiar to him, the Hogwarts robes, broken wands, old books, and jewelry. He'd seen portraits of lots of different family members wearing the same one he was holding. That had to mean it was his now. He discovered his magic when he was eight, a few short months after he rediscovered the family watch. Traits Appearance Model: Lakeith Stanfield Aren Hightower1.jpg Aren Hightower2.jpg Aren Hightower3.jpg Aren Hightower4.jpg Aren Hightower5.png Aren Hightower6.jpg Aren Hightower7.jpg Aren Hightower WB1.jpg Aren Hightower WB3.jpg Aren Hightower WB5.jpg Aren Hightower WB7.jpg Personality Family Hightower Ekon Hightower is a Muggle born in ????. He is the eldest in his family, he grew up spending a lot of his childhood helping his parents take care of his little brothers and sisters. He didn't like it when he was younger, he wanted to play like they had they freedom to do. As he grew older and saw how dangerous they were to themselves, and how rebellious and intelligent they were becoming he put more effort into being an older brother. He became a third parent, as most of his siblings would agree, when his mother and father hadn't made a rule explicitly clear and someone took advantage of a loophole it was Ekon who made sure that sort of thing never happened again. Bello Lehana Bello is a Muggle born in ????. She was a very absent sort of mother, she had personal issues to contend with that made it difficult for her to be an effective mother to her children. She functioned as best she could, she helped provide a home, food, and semi-often she made contact with each of her children. She was most often locked somewhere inside of there home distancing herself from everyone. The only thing that could be said of her is that she was physically there. She wasn't present in situations the way she should have or could have been, but she didn't leave the house, she was in there somewhere. Relationships Magical abilities Transfiguration Trivia *Aren means: "Eagle" (Nigerian) *Ovie means: "King" (Nigerian) Links *User:Marbelle Shrake